Morning Call
by swiftasanarrow
Summary: What would happen if every single morning you were woken up by the person you would one day come to love? AU


Saruhiko groans and swats at his alarm clock to stop the incessant ringing. It's only after he sends it crashing to the floor that he realises it isn't his alarm clock ringing, but his PDA. He picks it up without even checking the caller ID and groans "Fushimi".

"Hey, Saruhiko! You awake?"

Saruhiko groans again. It's that stupid midget from his class. What was his name again? Chiaki? Misaki? Saruhiko doesn't care. All he knows is that it's too early for him to even be half awake on a Sunday.

"I am now," he growls. "What do you want?"

"It's past ten! You sure aren't a morning person are you? Anyway since we're study partners, I was wondering if you wanted to meet today."

Saruhiko muffles another groan as he rubs his face. He completely forgot about the study partner programme. This can only mean one thing: no more late mornings. The only thing he remembers about his partner are his abysmally terrible grades and messy chestnut hair.

"What time?" He's still groggy and rubbing sleep from his eyes with his other hand.

"Hmm, what about after lunch? That should give you plenty of time to get ready. I'll meet you at the library."

Saruhiko mumbles his agreement before hanging up. This was definitely classified under cruel and unusual punishment. He struggles to remember what homework they have as he staggers out of bed. Once he's changed into his usual shirt and jeans, he collapses on his bed again, chasing sleep he knows he won't get.

He waits impatiently outside the library for Misaki, books in hand. He checks his watch and thinks of his bed. Misaki shows up ten minutes later on a skateboard, calling out a cheerful greeting to an extremely grouchy Saruhiko. They spend the longest Saruhiko's ever taken on homework in his life with Saruhiko groaning inwardly at Misaki. He's not sure how the midget even made it past junior high and the first year of high school.

When dinner time comes, they leave the library, Misaki skateboarding back to his family for dinner and Saruhiko walking back to his own small apartment.

The next morning, Saruhiko's woken up early by his PDA ringing again. This time, he checks the caller ID and recognises Misaki's number.

"What?" he all but spits into the phone.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine!" that cheerful voice is really getting on his nerves now. "Just wanted to make sure you wake up on time for first period! See you in class!"

After Misaki hangs up, Saruhiko stares at his PDA and considers throwing it against the wall. If that idiot makes it a habit to call him every morning, he'll be making friends with Saruhiko's fist.

All eyes are on him as he slouches his way to the student council room before first period. He's almost never made an appearance before morning break before and as he throws open the door, the student council president's eyes open wide.

"Fushimi, aren't you a little early today?" Munakata raises an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Saruhiko snaps. "I got woken up by possibly the most irritating person in existence."

He makes his way to the desk with the nameplate reading 'secretary' on it and promptly collapses. No one dares to wake him up when the bell goes for first period.

This cycle manages to repeat itself every day for the next few weeks. Misaki's definitely persistent when he really wants to do something. Even after Saruhiko confronts him when the calls have been coming for three months, Misaki just grins and says that he wants to be Saruhiko's friend.

This causes Saruhiko to pause in his rant and take a moment to just stare at Misaki. This brat wants to be friends with the student council's resident delinquent? Sure, just let him try. Somehow though, he's become more accustomed to the calls by now and they don't irritate him as much as they used to.

The months pass and Saruhiko actually does become friends with Misaki. One is rarely seen without the other and Misaki has discovered Saruhiko's violently possessive streak. Once, he discovered Saruhiko sulking at his desk in the council room when he went off on his own and tried to talk to him only to be brushed off coldly. A bewildered Misaki tried everything he could to snap Saruhiko out of it and made the unfortunate mistake of saying 'I have other friends too'. He survived the experience thinking that Saruhiko was extremely attractive when he was in a blind rage.

The morning calls have since gone from "Rise and shine!" to "Wake up, Saru!" to "Oi bastard, get your ass out of bed!" Saruhiko still wakes up groaning and grumbling at Misaki each and every morning, but he now sometimes does it with a smile on his face.

It's Valentine's Day and this morning, the call is "Open your door in five minutes."

Saruhiko's out of bed and changed into his uniform in no time at all. He opens the door to a furiously blushing Misaki. Before he can open his mouth, Misaki holds out a small box, stammering out something that might have been a confession. Saruhiko can't hear a word he's saying since it's all being muttered under his breath. He takes the box and pulls a shocked Misaki into a hug. Saruhiko tilts his head up to kiss him and Misaki melts. They end up skipping school in favour of spending the day lazing around in Saruhiko's bed. The same happens a month later on White Day, with Saruhiko being the one to present a small box to Misaki this time.

Saruhiko is now woken up by "Rise and shine, love," teasingly sing-songed in his ear. He can't say he minds in the slightest. Misaki isn't really all that comfortable with public displays of affection, preferring to show it in small ways. These calls every morning are just one of the small ways Misaki can show how much he loves him. It's all very endearing to see Misaki being so bashful and shy when he's usually brash and outgoing.

They manage to keep their relationship a secret until Munakata catches them making out in a corner of the previously empty council room. Misaki splutters and flushes a bright red as Saruhiko reluctantly extracts his hand from under Misaki's shirt to glare at him until he swears to keep it to himself.

The calls continue coming ridiculously early with a different endearment every morning even after they leave school and are free to decide their futures. Saruhiko has won a scholarship to an overseas university while Misaki will probably be staying in Japan. They spend the last week before Saruhiko has to leave together.

They're sitting on a beach watching the moonlight reflect off the waves when Saruhiko brings Misaki's hand to his lips and for the first time, he says "I love you."

He's knocked backwards the next minute and Misaki kisses him until they both run out of breath before breathing "I love you too, you idiot" against Saruhiko's lips.

The next day, they promise to wait for each other as Saruhiko walks towards the departure gate.

The calls continue across time zones and Misaki never misses a single morning, not even when he went down with the flu and made Saruhiko panic. They're now much more than simple wake-up calls. They've become 'I miss you, when are you coming back' calls or 'I love you and I wish I could be there' calls and more than once Misaki's had to scold Saruhiko for skipping class just to listen to him ramble on and on.

It's been five years since they graduated from high school and their year is having a reunion. Misaki goes even though he knows he'll probably be alone. Saruhiko didn't pick up his PDA that morning for the first time since he started calling (barring those mornings Misaki knows Saruhiko's on a plane) and Misaki's worried. He's managed to brush it off as Saruhiko forgetting to charge his PDA as he sometimes does.

He's temporarily blinded and he lets out a cry of surprise before he's spun around to see the very person he wanted to see. They embrace as Saruhiko whispers "Surprise. Sorry I missed your call, I was over the Pacific Ocean."

They spend the rest of the reunion hand in hand, neither wanting to let go as they observe their former classmates. Some of them have since paired up in either the most expected or unexpected ways. No one would ever have expected the former student council president to end up with their high school gang leader, but Suoh has an arm around Munakata's waist and they've been practically attached at the hip the whole evening. As expected, Awashima and Kusanagi are still in their off-again, on-again relationship but then again they've never really had eyes for anyone else.

It turns out Saruhiko's been planning this all along ever since he found out about the reunion from Munakata and he'd been lying about having another semester to go. He'd already made arrangements to move back into his apartment and take a short break before going out to look for a job.

When Misaki gets home that night, he finds a key in his pocket with a note attached that says 'move in with me' in Saruhiko's distinguishable scribble.

The next morning, the call is "Open your door now." Saruhiko opens his door blearily, still slightly jetlagged to see Misaki sitting on a large suitcase. He gets up and flings his arms around Saruhiko, knocking him backwards. There won't be a need for morning calls anymore, not when Misaki can wake Saruhiko up in person.

A few more years pass and Saruhiko's woken up unusually early this morning. He knows it must be some ungodly hour because Misaki is still snuggled against him, snoring slightly. Saruhiko is content to watch Misaki sleep and he strokes his soft chestnut hair. Misaki stirs and opens his eyes to look at Saruhiko.

Saruhiko smiles and kisses the top of Misaki's head. Now it's his turn to say "Rise and shine, love."

* * *

A/N: Written after a bout of insomnia. Inspired by a prompt from imagineyourotp on Tumblr.

Proofread by TILAgal.


End file.
